In Chaos
by NewRageInc
Summary: Second entry to the DA DateMe March contest. Theme: Black and White. Sasue.x.Hinata


_I do not own Naruto_

**In Chaos**

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke asked. Dark eyes watching patiently as a fretful Hinata fussed over her clothes. She glanced over at Sasuke.

"Is it that obvious?" He took her in to his arms and buried his nose in to the crook of her neck.

"If anything I should be the one who's nervous…" He tightened his hold on her waist, breathing in the sweet subtlety of her perfume. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly with her nails causing him to emit a low growl. "As soon as you see them you'll want to run for the hills." She fought the urge to smile.

"We're going to be late," she replied in a murmur, dropping her arms to her side. He planted a chaste kiss on her neck before releasing his hold.

"Why would I want to be on time for this?" He grumbled, holding the door open for the young woman to walk through.

"I honestly do hope you are exaggerating." She said breathlessly. Her stomach rolled over on itself and she bit down on her lip. "I'm terrible at first impressions."

Sasuke nodded mutely, recalling the first time they had met due to work.

Hinata had happened to be a style consultant for man of great importance who had also happened to be robbed one day. He met her when investigating the scene, she was at her clients heels with two suits in her hands, looking a little frustrated with his lack of cooperation. Sasuke had not meant to look at her as he had, had not meant to approach her or speak a word to her, much less invite her to lunch with him. But he has heard that people find love in the strangest of circumstances and he assumed he was just one of those people.

Tonight was a night he had been dreading since the realization of love had hit him. Dazing him slightly and causing him to forget momentarily why most of his relationships did not last long.

Sasuke could handle the high speed car chase, running after a criminal, and even being shot but if there was one thing he knew he could not handle, it would have to be his family.

As they got closer and closer to his parents' home, he became withdrawn with the assault of possible scenarios of how the night would go. Luckily for him, Hinata's own nerves of first impression were distracting her enough not to notice her boyfriend's deepening frown.

Meeting her family had been a breeze and she sighed a breath of relief when her father had mentioned how much he liked Sasuke.

She had been worried after the stern gazes and the short and curt conversation between the two. She had cringed when her cousin had gripped Sasuke's hand too hard in a hand shake. But Sasuke reassured her that this was nothing compared to what she would have to go through when he met his family.

"Anyone home?" He called as the two crossed the threshold.

In an armchair sat a rather large man with a scowl etched across his face and from around a corner, a petite woman fluttered in excitedly, displaying a large and welcoming smile. The woman caught sight of Hinata, who stood slightly hidden behind Sasuke, and stopped short, her smile widening. The man stood from his chair, gapping at Hinata.

"Mother," Sasuke said, trying to signal with his voice for the two to stop staring. "This is Hinata. Hinata, these are my parents."

Hinata bowed her head respectfully. "It's so nice to meet you." Fugaku grunted and Mikoto jumped forward, clasping Hinata by the hands.

"Darling, the pleasure is all ours!" Mikoto practically yelled, a little breathless.

"A-ano… Could I perhaps, borrow your powder room." Mikoto nodded furiously, tousling the hair she had in a clasp out of place. She looked almost crazed.

"Of course you can!" She beamed towards Sasuke. "It's the third door on your left." Hinata nodded again, excusing herself from the room. "Oh, Sasuke! Why didn't you warn us more properly! All of that hair and those _eyes_! She's-"

"Quite the catch? Hot?"

"Fugaku!" She punched her husband's shoulder roughly before turning back towards her son. "Oh! I should… Go make drinks!" Mikoto skittered out of the room, chirping excitedly about tonight's dinner, leaving father and son alone. A silence weighed on them before Sasuke cleared his throat and moved to leave the room.

"Itachi is here. You should go say hi to him." Fugaku said quietly before Sasuke was half way out of the door.

'_Aw shit.'_

He found his brother kneeling deep in mud out in their parent's backyard. When Sasuke approached, Itachi shoved dirt roughly from his hands and stood up from his place on the ground.

"Hey brother, what brings you around here? Finally found time in your busy detective schedule to visit our parents?" He snickered while Sasuke scratched the back of his head, wondering on the best approach of the matter would be.

He decided up front and blunt would be best.

"I brought a girl over to meet mom and dad." Itachi scoffed.

"I thought you learned from the last time." Sasuke scowled at his brother.

"This is different… She's different." At that moment, Hinata chose to walk to where the two men stood, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You're mother said I could find you out here." Itachi's mouth fell open while Sasuke draped his arm around Hinata's shoulders. He watched smugly as his brother worked his mouth a bit before dropping his gaze and realizing how soiled his clothes were.

"Itachi, this is my girlfriend, Hinata." Itachi grunted simply, apologizing in a mumble for not offering his hand for fear of getting her dirty. Hinata nodded in understanding and allowed Sasuke to steer her back towards the house where dinner was about to begin.

She was introduced one final time, to a great uncle or grandfather or _something_ who just sat mutely at the table. His face was lined and he did not show that he knew anyone was in the room with him, he stared off in to the distance with a blank expression. Hinata cocked an eyebrow at him, biting her lip and stepping behind Sasuke's sleeve.

"I do not know why my mother insists on his presence, he doesn't say much so ignore him." Hinata nodded, trying her best to not allow her eyes to linger on this strange and terribly _old man. _

"_So you must tell us," Mikoto began as dinner settled in. "What do you do for a living?" Sasuke tried his best not to cringe. The questions were starting._

"_I'm a style consultant." His heart thudded when he heard the slight nervousness in her words. He eyed his mother warningly but she merely gushed excitedly. Hinata must work with very important people. "Only important p-people who want to look good." Hinata joked, pushing some hair behind her ear._

"_Oh that's so nice! Tell me, when do you plan on getting married?" Hinata's blush grew._

"_A-ano, I haven't really thought of it…"_

"_Darling, I know a perfect bachelor sitting right next to you!" Hinata ducked her head and Mikoto's smile grew. "Adorable," she sighed dreamily, leaning on her elbows._

_His mother was in love. But how could he blame her? So was he._

"_So style consultant…" Itachi drawled, pushing some of his food around his plate and watching Sasuke as he spoke. "That does sound really interesting. And you must also live a comfortable life, make a lot of money." The flush never left Hinata's pale face as she nodded, stuttering out that she did in fact live comfortably enough. "Ah, I see, I see- Oh fuck it. What on earth are you, someone sweet and nice and well off, can end up with the likes of him? A foul mouthed cop who isn't even stable enough for a gold fish much less a decent relationship?" _

"_Now hold on just a fu-" Fugaku held up his hand. Mikoto looked mortified but comical with her fork in mid air._

"_One, there are women present so stop cussing. Two, I'm curious myself." He studied Hinata's form carefully and then turned his attention to his youngest son. The Uchiha family eyed the couple, even the anonymous great grandfather/uncle. Sasuke scowled, he was about to properly teach his family some manners when Hinata surprised him by speaking up._

"_Oh… M-my cousin asked m-me the same question. I could not answer him then… But I-I think I may be able to now." Her smile was warm and Sasuke swore he saw the light around her grow brilliantly as she took his hand and entwined their fingers. "He may be a grouch, really rough around the edges, and his job certainly is not the ideal in what would be considered for safety or stability but… Sasuke is gentle, and caring. He holds a great deal of strength and whenever I look at him I can see." Her voice was breathless, and he squeezed her hand tightly, shocking his family in to silence with the softness in his eyes. _

_Sasuke was on cloud nine. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Itachi proceeded to asking if Sasuke was good in bed, when Mikoto brought out an old photo album, or when Fugaku said he'd always wanted daughters and couldn't wait for his first daughter-in-law. He was stunned in to that dreamy haze once more and when he kissed her at her door step that night, he smiled genuinely._

"_I'm lucky." He breathed in to her ear as she leaned in to him._

"_You are, I think your family is so fun…" She giggled in to his neck. "Very colorful." He snorted but the smile did not fade._

"_Are they fun enough… to perhaps think of calling them your own one day?" Hinata ran her hands down his neck and brought his face to hers, that endearing blush of hers crawling on to her face as she looked him in the eyes._

"_It would be an honor…" _

"_I love you." And the night was sealed with a kiss, deep and full of meaning and promises of what's to come._

* * *

_Dearest Reader,_

_This is my second entry to the DateMe contest on DA. Since it is the SasuHina month I could not leave well enough alone. There you have it. Drop me a little something._


End file.
